1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video apparatus, and particularly relates to a video playback method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A video surveillance system is capable of obtaining an original video by using a camera module to shoot a scene and storing the original video in a hard disk. For a conventional video playback system, playback is a commonly used function. The playback function allows the user to watch the original video stored in the hard disk. The user may watch a specific time section of the original video, so as to look for an object that draws interest or an abnormal event. However, the time length of the original video may be extremely long. For example, the time length of the original video may be as long as several hours or even days. The user may speed up displaying/watching the original video stored in the hard disk by using a preset constant speed. While a conventional video playback system is capable of reducing the video playback time, the conventional video playback system are unable to display all the objects in the original video within a time length set by the user.